¡Qué haces besando a la sangre sucia!
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Draco tiene la difícil misión de contarle a su familia que reemplazó a Pansy Parkinson por Astoria Greengrass. Lucius Malfoy odia con todo su maléfico y frío corazón a los Greengrass y no quiere saber nada de emparentarse con ellos. Draco, desesperado, utiliza su último recurso: buscar a alguien que su padre odie más. Solo una bruja podría ser peor y esa era Hermione Granger. /OS


**¡¿Qué haces besando a la sangre sucia?! ¡Maldita sangre sucia!**

* * *

**Summary:** Draco tiene la difícil misión de contarle a su familia que reemplazó a Pansy Parkinson por Astoria Greengrass. Lucius Malfoy odia con todo su maléfico y frío corazón a los Greengrass y no quiere saber nada de emparentarse con ellos. Draco, desesperado, utiliza su último recurso: buscar a alguien que su padre odie más. Solo una bruja podría ser peor y esa era Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Dedicado a **Diana Prenze** y **Miss Kathy 90** por compartir mi locura por Harry Potter, por hacer de un estado de Facebook un lugar agradable y un momento especial._

_¡Las quiero!_

* * *

Draco Malfoy se paseaba en su habitación buscando una manera de enfrentar una vez más a su padre. Con los años Lucius Malfoy se había puesto más huraño que de costumbre y solo bastaba un par de palabras para que este se saliera de sus casillas y comenzara a lanzar conjuros como si no hubiera mañana. En un inicio la había tomado con los elfos domésticos y sus quehaceres, los pobres seres mágicos, a juicio de Lucius, nada hacían bien y en todo demoraban demasiado, por lo que ante una queja de Lucius los pobres elfos recibían agresiones de parte de su amo que les repartía patadas como si se tratara de la última edición de El Profeta, pero luego ya no eran solo los elfos domésticos, sino que hasta los movimientos de los retratos eran insoportables. Todo esto, según Narcissa, era para ocultar su gran decepción y su mayor vergüenza: que un Malfoy hubiera traicionado a su propia sangre; Narcissa estaba segura que Lucius jamás perdonaría a su hijo por lo que ocurrió en la segunda guerra.

—Draco—le llamó Narcissa antes de entrar a la habitación. La alta y esbelta mujer, de un rubio albino y facciones delicadas era la perfecta modelo de la belleza de una sangre pura—. ¿Por qué no bajas? Tu padre está alterado por uno de los negocios que hicieron en la India.

—Ahora no, madre—dijo éste sin voltearse a mirarla—, quizá baje a la cena.

—¿Es por Astoria?—murmuró la mujer, quien era la única que tenía conocimiento de esa relación—. Porque si es por ella, sabes lo que tu padre diría, hijo. Por favor no hagas nada estúpido, Draco y vuelve con Pansy. Es ella quien tu padre y yo aceptamos como tu prometida.

Draco no respondió.

Narcissa era una mujer muy perceptiva, no por nada llevaba años de matrimonio con Lucius Malfoy, y sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien con su hijo, pero como había aprendido en todos los años de vida conyugal; a veces era mejor no preguntar. Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación, Draco Malfoy lo decidió; debía hacer algo pronto, por lo que tomó un poco de polvos flu y se perdió en la chimenea.

Mientras Astoria Greengrass peinaba su larga y castaña cabellera no dejaba de pensar en las últimas palabras de su amado Draco, aquel hombre que había robado su corazón y a quién le debía todos los últimos momentos felices que había vivido, pero lamentablemente a ambos se les venía una dura prueba, aquel joven y floreciente amor debía enfrentar la ira de Lucius Malfoy quién no consentiría reconocer a Astoria como la prometida de su único hijo.

En la juventud de Lucius Malfoy, cuando Narcissa aún no aparecía en su vida impuesta por sus padres como la esposa perfecta y que con los años logró cautivar su corazón, Lucius era un joven Prefecto enamorado secretamente de la madre de Astoria, Callidora Greengrass. Callidora, una joven hermosa y encantadora, había sido el primer gran amor de Malfoy, cuando éste convencido de ser correspondido, decide hablar con su padre para visitar a los Greengrass y pedir la mano de la joven Callidora. Su padre se opuso, por lo que debió enfrentarse a solas con la familia de la joven. El padre de ésta, un hombre de rasgos duros y de mirada asesina, se negó a recibirle y le prohibió acercarse a su hija, provocando un desaire a Lucius Malfoy que jamás olvidaría, puesto que la única comunicación que tuvo con la familia Greengrass fue a través de su elfo doméstico que fue el encargado de comunicarle todo cuanto su amo decidía expresar. He ahí el origen del odio que Lucius tiene con estos seres, así como también el odio hacía los Greengrass que menospreciaron a un Malfoy.

—¡Draco!—exclamó sorprendida y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

—No tengo demasiados minutos, Astoria, necesito que me escuches—Draco se sentó al lado de ella y esperó recobrar el aliento.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Astoria posando su mano en la mejilla de Draco. Este puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—Mi madre me ha contado el por qué del odio de mi padre a tu familia. Él no consentirá que estemos juntos…

—Si él no lo consciente: escapemos—solucionó Astoria.

—Créeme, escapar de mi padre no es una solución—respondió secamente—. Pero creo tener una.

—¿Cuál?

—Ahora no puedo decírtela, solo quiero que me escuches: No creas nada de lo que diga El Profeta, no creas que te he fallado. Usaré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para conseguir la autorización de mi padre—le sonrió—. ¿Me apoyas?

—Draco—susurró—, Draco no puedo apoyarte si no sé qué vas a hacer. No soy tonta ¿sabes? Y si has tramado algo por ti solo, de seguro sale mal.

—Astoria solo confía en mí—le pidió—, ten fe en que podré hacerlo por nosotros.

—¿Qué harás?

—Traeré a Granger a la mansión, mi padre no lo soportará y le amenazaré de casarme con ella si no me permite casarme contigo —confesó.

Las manos de Astoria estaban arrugando su vestido, las tenía fuertemente contraídas para mantener el control de sus actos, pero cuando escuchó el nombre de Hermione Granger todo su autocontrol se desvaneció. Soltó una de sus manos y con la palma abierta hizo resonar el golpe por toda la habitación, el rostro de Draco se había volteado y la mano de Astoria quedó impregnada en su mejilla.

—¡¿Cómo?!—gritó sin importarle ser oída—. ¡¿Cómo osas compararme con esa inmunda y asquerosa sangre sucia?!

Draco soportó el dolor y sin quejarse volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos a Astoria que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ésta le miraba con odio, un odio tan profundo que creyó que solo eso podría haber entre ellos, entonces las lágrimas de Astoria se desbordaron. Draco se levantó manteniendo su autocontrol, miró a Astoria una vez antes de tomar los polvos flu.

—Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario, Astoria, para estar contigo—sostuvo su mirada—. Y si tengo que amenazar a mi padre con una sangre sucia para poder casarme con la mujer que amo, lo haré—lanzó los polvos flu y se marchó dejando a Astoria hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Draco sabía que una situación desesperada requería medida desesperadas y su padre era de aquellos que no se convencían fácilmente. Mucho menos si se trataba del futuro de la familia Malfoy y de su único heredero. Así que comenzó a urdir su plan, para Draco todo era más sencillo en su mente: su padre aceptaría a Astoria a cambio de que él no se entrometiese con Hermione Granger. En base a eso comenzó a pensar, pero una cosa había estado olvidando y era el hecho de que el factor Granger se opusiera a sus planes.

Esa noche en la cena, Draco estaba muy callado, más incluso de lo normal. Narcissa, que sentía la obligación de alivianar la tensión que se producía cuando estaba Draco con Lucius, intentó sugerir un tema de conversación, pero este falló de lleno cuando ninguno de sus comensales expresó su opinión, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que preguntarle a Lucius que le ocurría.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lucius?—preguntó.

—Asuntos de negocios—masculló y volvió a comer como si nada.

Narcissa miró a su hijo, ella sabía lo que le ocurría a Draco, pero no quería insistir en ello, aún así pensaba que lo mejor era hablarlo, por lo que rompiendo una vez más el silencio que se había instaurado en su cena y que últimamente se había vuelto muy común decidió preguntarle a Draco lo mismo que a su padre.

—¿Por qué estás tan callado, Draco?—preguntó su madre.

Draco, que no había tenido tiempo de pensar las cosas, creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener su silencio, pero sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente develados cuando estos parecieron unirse mágicamente en su cabeza y todo se torno perfecto. Entonces, en contra de toda planificación, habló.

—Estoy saliendo con Hermione Granger—sentenció.

La reacción de Lucius fue inmediata. Escupió la comida en su plato, su rostro se había tornado rojo y sus ojos centelleaban ira. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se puso de pie mirando fijamente a Draco.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo qué?!—gritó Lucius.

—Estoy saliendo con Hermione Granger, estoy pensando en formalizarlo—controló sus pensamientos para que su padre no pudiese leerlos—. Esta tarde les he pedido a los periodistas de El Profeta que vengan a la mansión para redactar un artículo.

Narcissa no dijo ni expresó nada. Su rostro estaba inmaculado y continuo comiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. La inteligencia emocional de la esposa de Lucius Malfoy era superior a la de su esposo. Ella sabía que no era cierto, pero no lo desmentiría, si su hijo quería hacer creer a su padre que salía con una _muggle_, allá él. Si salía con Hermione Granger, era su problema.

—¡Narcissa!—gritó Lucius completamente fuera de sus cabales—. ¡¿Cómo puedes estar comiendo tan tranquila como si nada ocurriera?! ¡Nuestro hijo está saliendo con una sangre sucia inmunda!

—Draco sabe lo que hace, Lucius—murmuró y siguió comiendo.

—¡Vas a cancelar de inmediato esa reunión con los periodistas de El Profeta! ¡De inmediato Draco o soy capaz de encerrarte en las mazmorras por todo el resto de tu vida!—gritaba descontrolado.

—Padre—dijo Draco intentando mantener la compostura—. Que me encierres donde me encierres no cambiará nada. Hermione estará de seguro arreglando los últimos detalles en el Ministerio de Magia, quizá ya la entrevistaron por esta hora.

—¡Eres una vergüenza a tu familia Draco Malfoy! No mereces llevar el apellido que ostentas. ¿En qué pensabas cuando dejaste a Pansy? ¡Después tuve que soportar los rumores con Greengrass y ahora esto! ¡Esto, Draco! ¡Antes muerto que verte con esa _muggle con varita_!—gritaba fuera de sí.

Draco se levantó de su silla sintiéndose complacido por todo lo que había ocasionado el simple hecho de nombrar a Hermione Granger, ni siquiera había necesitado hablar con esta, después de hoy todo estaría solucionado para que él pudiera tener de prometida a Astoria, solo era cuestión de tiempo, o eso creía Draco.

Al día siguiente, Hermione Granger estaba atareada con un alto impresionante de papeles en su oficina dentro del Ministerio de Magia. Esa tarde quería terminar con todos estos papeleos para finalmente poderse ir a La Madriguera donde Molly Weasley le había prometido un gran festín por su ascenso. Así que agotada se dio ánimos para continuar.

—Srta. Granger—dijo su asistente—. Le buscan.

—¿Quién?

—No me ha dicho quién es…

—Señorita Granger, una _bruja_—escupió con desprecio la última palabra—, como usted detrás de un escritorio. No me lo imaginaría.

Hermione no le daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie en su oficina, con su actitud superior que tanto detestaba y esa mirada de suficiencia. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? Era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Hermione quién creía que jamás en su vida tendría que volver a verle, pero se había equivocado.

—Señor Malfoy—respondió secamente—. ¿A qué se debe su visita?

—Y tiene el descaro de preguntarlo—alzó una ceja mientras se sentaba en una silla disponible.

—Realmente no le comprendo señor—insistió.

—Tiene el descaro de negar el por qué de mi visita cuando pretende ligarse a mi familia siendo la prometida de mi hijo Draco—declaró Lucius intentando mantener la compostura.

—¿Qué?—frunció el entrecejo—. No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo, señor.

—Y la hacen llamar la bruja más inteligente de los últimos años—susurró más para sí que para Hermione—. ¿Niega usted estar saliendo con Draco?

—¿Salir con Draco? ¡Jamás en mi vida!—exclamó ofendida—. ¡Ni que fuera el último ser vivo de este planeta!

—No juegue conmigo, señorita Granger—alzó una ceja nuevamente—. Mi hijo me ha comunicado que están saliendo.

—Pues no sé que se haya bebido Draco, pero yo no tengo ni la más mínima intención de salir con nadie, menos con su hijo, ahora si me disculpa debo continuar con mis quehaceres—señaló la puerta.

Lucius salió confundido del despacho de Hermione Granger. Creía en lo que su hijo le había dicho y no creía, ciertamente, en lo que había declarado la sangre sucia, pero había algo en Granger que le hacía dudar. La ex Gryffindor era una mujer de palabra, él lo sabía, tenía la maldita mala costumbre de meterse donde no la llamaban, de ser una asquerosa sangre sucia sabelotodo, pero no era mentirosa, quizá su hijo era quién había inventado todo esto. Cuando volviese a casa, luego de reunirse con unos conocidos, hablaría seriamente con Draco.

Mientras Draco enviaba un par de lechuzas a Crabbe y otra a Pansy, con quien todavía tenía comunicación debido al trabajo que realizaban juntos en los negocios de ambas familias, pensaba en todo lo que estaba aconteciendo y, muy dentro de él, creía que funcionaría bien, después de todo. Pero también existía una duda que le carcomía y esa era saber dónde estaba su padre, ya que por la mañana, cuando bajó a ver a su madre, ésta le comunicó que su padre había salido.

—Amo Draco—dijo uno de los elfos domésticos—. La señorita Hermione Granger le espera en el vestíbulo.

¿Hermione Granger en la mansión Malfoy? De seguro algo tenía que ver su padre en todo esto y si ella estaba aquí era porque ya se había enterado de lo acontecido. Al parecer su plan magnífico no era tan magnífico después de todo. Ahora, además de haberse enfrentado a Astoria, haber discutido gravemente con su padre, debía enfrentar a Hermione Granger que había osado venir hasta su propia casa a exigir una respuesta. Se dirigió hasta el vestíbulo y corroboró lo que el elfo le había dicho. Allí estaba Hermione, a quien no veía desde hace tres años, la última vez en Hogwarts. Seguía con su cabello rizado que caía en ondas hasta sus hombros, vestía con una hermosa falda que tenía corte tubo y llegaba hasta su cintura enmarcando sus curvas, además de una blusa y un chaleco. La vestimenta era recatada, muy al estilo de Hermione, pero había algo en su mirada que no le agradaba, porque eso significaba problemas.

—Granger—saludó Draco.

—Malfoy—respondió Hermione.

—Sígueme—dijo el rubio encaminándose hasta su despacho.

Hermione dudó unos segundos antes de seguir a Draco, mientras caminaba detrás de él comenzó a buscar su varita entre sus bolsillos. No confiaba en los Malfoy, en ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera en sus elfos, que no tenían culpa de tener amos tan despiadados, pero que finalmente eran fieles a sus amos. Cuando encontró su varita se sintió más segura, entonces Draco se detuvo delante de una gran puerta de roble, abrió esta y, acto seguido, invitó a pasar a Hermione.

—Adelante—le invitó a pasar.

Hermione se quedó admirando todo cuanto le rodeaba, para ser un despacho era más grande que su departamento en donde residía, tenía grandes cortinas de terciopelo y un estilo muy definido con esculturas de mármol, al parecer, antiguas generaciones de Malfoy.

—Tú dirás, a qué se debe tu visita—le hizo una seña para que se sentara, pero Hermione lo rechazó, por lo que ambos permanecieron de pie a cierta distancia.

—No sé qué demonios pasa por tu mente Draco, pero tu padre vino a visitarme hoy por la mañana diciendo que tú y yo somos prometidos—dijo mientras respingaba la nariz—. ¿Qué juego es esto? Explícame.

Mientras Hermione hablaba Draco se había distraído pensando en la estúpida idea de ser ellos prometidos, ellos que en todo el mundo mágico eran como el agua y el aceite, tan diferentes que jamás en sus vidas se les ocurriría siquiera pensar en el otro, menos románticamente hablando. Era ridículo por donde se le viera. Ellos dos juntos, tenía que ser un chiste. Pero ahí estaba Hermione Granger, la insufrible _muggle_ sabelotodo y sangre sucia de Gryffindor, siendo simplemente ella misma y pidiendo una explicación. No era difícil adivinar que la vida de Granger no había cambiado mucho desde que estaba en Hogwarts, siempre tan predecible, Draco se preguntaba si alguna vez había hecho una travesura por sí misma y no por seguir al idiota de Potter.

—¿Draco?—preguntó Hermione al ver que este no respondía.

—Disculpa, ¿decías?—volvió a mirarle a sus castaños ojos.

—¿Qué demonios es eso que tú y yo estamos saliendo?—insistió.

—¡Ah, eso!—fingió no darle importancia—, era una broma para mi padre.

—¡¿Una broma?!—bufó—. ¿Sabes que tu padre fue al ministerio por tu estúpida broma?

Draco se rió y Hermione se puso roja de ira. Odiaba que se rieran de ella más si era Draco, pero no tuvo mejor opción que calmarse y escuchar lo que el rubio sonriente de blanca dentadura y ojos claros tenía que decirle.

—¿Quieres la verdad?—dijo aun manteniendo la sonrisa. Hermione asintió—. Mi padre no quiere que me case con Astoria Greengrass, le he dicho que soy tu prometido para que vea que Astoria es una buena mujer.

Draco debió haberlo sabido. En el mismo instante que terminó la frase sintió el ya conocido ardor que le había volteado la cara y le había dejado mirando al suelo. Su mejilla palpitaba ante el golpe de Hermione Granger, claro que esta vez la segunda chica no había tenido la amabilidad de abrir su mano, sino que le dio un puñetazo de lleno. Draco se tomó la quijada y miró a Hermione.

—¡Vaya que golpeas como toda una _muggle_!—levantó sus manos—, sin ofender, sin ofender.

—¡Eres un estúpido Malfoy!—gritó Hermione—. No vuelvas a utilizarme nunca más como tu tapadera, si no puedes solucionar tus problemas solo, pues no es mi problema.

Hermione se disponía a caminar hacia la puerta cuando sintió la mano de Malfoy sosteniendo su muñeca. La mano hacía presión sobre ella, pero no la dañaba ni la forzaba. Era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy la tocaba voluntariamente lo que, evidentemente, la sobresaltó. Se volteó a mirar a Draco quién mantenía su mirada baja y lentamente alzó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de ella.

—Lo siento, Granger—susurró—. Sinceramente lo siento.

Si a Hermione Granger alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que tendría a Draco Malfoy pidiéndole perdón por algo, ella jamás lo habría creído, se habría reído y no le hubiera tomado importancia. Pero ahí estaba, Malfoy pidiéndole disculpas por haberla utilizado y se adivinaba por su tono de voz que no era solamente por eso, sino por todo, pero Hermione, aprovechando el momento, se lo preguntó.

—¿Sentir qué, Draco? ¿Qué de todo lo que me has hecho? ¿Qué sientes más?—le encaró sin soltarse del agarre del rubio ya que lo había olvidado.

Draco se quedó en silencio. Sabía que en su pasado de Hogwarts había sido lo suficientemente insoportable como para que Granger no quisiera verlo nunca más en toda su vida, pero era un crío, aunque no había cambiado mucho, sabía que no debió hacerlo, aunque si estuviera en Hogwarts quizá lo haría de nuevo. Estaba en su naturaleza, se lo había inculcado su padre, era tan normal para él ser así que no le importó dañar a nadie, ni siquiera a las chicas, menos a Hermione Granger a quién nunca consideró como una chica, siempre fue la muggle con varita, sangre sucia que seguía a Potter. Pero ahora, quizá después de la segunda guerra, aprendió a ver las cosas de diferente manera, ya no eran críos, ya no se definían por ser Gryffindor o ser Slytherin, daba igual si su sangre era pura o no, ambos tenían magia, ambos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes y él lo sabía, pero el orgullo le mordía la lengua y le impedía hablar con sinceridad.

Ante el silencio de Draco, Hermione fue consciente que este aún sostenía su muñeca, intentó zafarse de su amarre, pero este presionó aún más al borde de lastimarla, entonces inspiró y habló.

—Lo siento, Granger, por todo—susurró—. No sé qué decirte, pero quizá pedirte perdón a estas alturas no valga de nada. Pero con esto, quiero que quede claro, que no deseo algo a cambio.

—No obtendrás nada tampoco—dijo secamente—. Además no sé a qué viene este tipo de confesiones ridículas si ya no merecen la pena, volviste a usarme y…

En ese instante, Draco se sentía vulnerable y eso era una sensación desconocida ante una mujer, jamás se había sentido tan expuesto como ahora y no entendía por qué, pero sus pensamientos se disiparon rápidamente cuando vio que el pomo de la puerta se giraba y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Hermione Granger por la muñeca y la obligó a acercarse a él, todo movimiento fue tan rápido que Hermione no comprendió en qué momento fue a parar a los brazos de Draco, mucho menos supo con certeza en qué momento este le besó. Sus labios se tocaron por primera vez y fue como una colisión entre dos cuerpos celestes, el impacto llegó incluso al pecho de la castaña que pareció quedarse sin aire ante el roce de los labios del rubio. Intentó soltarse, pero Draco la apretó más a él, tanto que era incapaz de mover sus brazos y su respiración se volvía entrecortada.

Los labios de Hermione eran suaves y estaban tibios, había algo en ellos que le invitaron a perderse, veía la mirada de pánico de Hermione ante el beso, entonces él cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Acarició los labios de la chica, rogando por una invitación para ingresar a su boca, pero ella se mantenía firme, con los labios fruncidos y sin intención de abrirlos para él.

Fue entonces cuando el visitante entró.

—¡¿Qué haces besando a la sangre sucia?!—gritó Lucius Malfoy—. ¡Maldita sangre sucia!

En ese instante todo ocurrió a la velocidad de la luz. Hermione mordió el labio de Draco, quién se quejó de dolor, pero mantuvo agarrada a Hermione de la muñeca. Lucius lanzó el hechizo expulso para alejar a Hermione de su hijo. Esta salió expulsada contra un librero y se golpeó fuertemente la nuca. Lucius pretendía lanzarle otro conjuro a Hermione que estaba indefensa y Draco, que sabía que su padre haría algo así, sacó su varita y le lanzó un expelliarmus. La varita de Lucius salió expelida lejos de su dueño. Hermione perdió el conocimiento por un momento, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con una discusión entre padre e hijo y el primero había sido desarmado.

—¡Tú!—le dijo Lucius que estaba siendo apuntado por la varita de su propio hijo—, ¡Sangre sucia inmunda!

—¡Cuida tu lengua, padre!—le advirtió Draco—. Estás hablando de mi prometida y de la bruja más inteligente de los últimos tiempos.

Hermione se quedó congelada, quería rebatirle diciendo que ella no era su prometida, que era una horrible mentira, pero no podía creerse que las palabras de halago provenientes de la boca de Malfoy fueran para ella. No podía creer que la estuviera defendiendo de su propio padre.

—¡Es una sangre sucia, Draco!—gritaba Lucius—. ¡Es una maldita hija de Muggles!

—Es una bruja—insistió Draco.

—¡Avergüenzas a tu familia!—gritaba imponente Lucius que seguía siendo apuntado por la varita de Draco—. ¡¿Qué diría Salazar Slytherin de tu comportamiento?!

—Nada, porque está muerto—respondió Draco—. Ahora lárgate, padre, déjanos solos.

Lucius Malfoy dudó si salir o no de la habitación, pero Draco seguía apuntándole con la varita e hizo un movimiento amenazador con esta al punto de que Lucius creyó que le atacaría, por lo que se fue y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin dejar de lanzar insultos contra Draco y contra Hermione.

—¿Estás bien?—Draco le tendió la mano para que se incorporara. Hermione no la aceptó y se levantó por sus medios.

—Un poco—dijo tocándose la cabeza que aún le dolía.

—Lo siento, Hermione—volvió a decir Draco—, mi padre es bastante retrogrado y poco tolerante.

Hermione no creía lo que estaba escuchando de parte de Draco, estaba segura que eran alucinaciones por el golpe en la cabeza que había recibido, pero al parecer algo de cierto había ya que este continúo hablando.

—No quería meterte en problemas—susurró.

—Ya déjalo, Malfoy—le interrumpió—. Será mejor que me digas donde está la salida.

—No puedes marcharte en esas condiciones—aseguró—, iré contigo.

A regañadientes Hermione debió aceptar que Draco le acompañara hasta su casa. Al salir Draco vio los ojos de su madre reprobándole por lo que había hecho. De seguro esa noche debería pedirle a Crabbe que le alojara. Una vez que llegaron al pequeño departamento de Hermione esta abrió la puerta y miró a Draco.

—Ya estamos aquí, puedes irte—dijo Hermione quitando la llave del cerrojo.

Cuando miró a Draco este tenía su rostro cercano al de ella, tan cerca como la última vez que le besó. Malfoy se acercó sin más y posó sus labios sobre los de Hermione, quería recordar lo suaves que eran, lo acogedores que podrían resultar si ella quisiera. Pero fue un breve contacto, una despedida de lo que podría haber llegado a ser si ella lo hubiera deseado y si él también hubiera sido capaz de reconocerlo, pero no lo era. Él no era capaz de reconocer lo que provocó el primer beso y ella tampoco.

Cuando Draco se alejó de ella, Hermione caminó hacia el interior de su departamento, como si estuviera huyendo, no miró atrás y sin darse cuenta, consciente o inconsciente dejó la puerta abierta. Para Draco era algo así como una invitación a entrar, mientras que para ella no significaba nada puesto que aún no era capaz de procesar lo que había ocurrido en el umbral de su puerta. Mientras se miraba al espejo en el baño y veía sus magulladuras, recordó que Malfoy seguía ahí, entonces le gritó.

—Ya viniste—dijo desde el baño—. Ya puedes irte, Malfoy.

Él se quedó de pie en el umbral, incapaz de entrar al espacio privado de Hermione, suficiente había hecho con meterla en semejantes problemas por solucionar los suyos. Había sido egoísta de su parte pensar que Granger estaría para sus bromas o necesidades, se dio cuenta que ya no era un crío y que debía madurar por sí mismo, así que se prometió nunca más molestarla, por más que desease volver a aparecerse en su vida.

Hermione pensó en todo lo ocurrido mientras se limpiaba las heridas que se había hecho en la nuca y en la mejilla. Draco la había besado, era lo único que rondaba en su mente, la había besado y ella, ella debió luchar por no responder. Sus labios no eran desagradables en absoluto y él había sido cuidadoso al llevar sus labios, su ritmo era especial, pero se negó de inmediato aquellos pensamientos. No podía estar pensando así, no en Malfoy, no en sus labios ni en sus intentos de provocarla.

Cuando Hermione salió del baño y miró hacia donde se habían besado con Draco hacía tan pocos minutos, vio que la puerta estaba abierta y él, él ya no estaba. Sintió decepción y a la vez alivio, sintió ganas de retroceder el tiempo con su viejo giratiempos y volver a estar en el umbral, pero ella sabía que nada cambiaría. Entre ellos siempre había sido así, quizá en otro tiempo, en otras circunstancias, en otras vidas, quizá más adelante o quizás nunca. Pero Hermione y Draco siempre compartirían aquel beso y lo atesorarían en secreto.

* * *

**Lumos!**

_¡Mi primer __ Dramonie!_

La verdad no tengo mucho qué decir :/, tenía el nombre del Short, que por cierto es el que aparece al inicio, ya que Fanfiction no me dejó ponerle el nombre completo porque era muy largo. Está inspirado en un vídeo de una teleserie, no sé si lo han visto en el que la mujer dice _"¿Qué haces besando a la lisiada? Maldita lisiada"_ y bueno, finalmente salió esto.

Para quienes sean Fans de Harry Potter y también de Los Merodeadores y la historia de los padres de Harry tengo un fic que se llama:

_**Los Secretos de un**_** merodeador**

¡Pueden encontrarlo en mi profile!

Cariños.

**ManneVanNecker**


End file.
